


It's Unfair

by xxlyulfxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Wash - Freeform, Crossdressing, M/M, One Shot Collection, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlyulfxx/pseuds/xxlyulfxx
Summary: Through frequent secret texts and rare phone calls, the two connected with one another.If only Hyunwoo can be less awkward when Kihyun is around.If only Kihyun can be less shy when Hyunwoo is around.Showki Master Bingo ChallengeCard BPrompt : Crossdressing





	It's Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, the dateline for the bingo challenge is so so close. it has been so fun, but I have few more prompts to be fulfilled. If anything, I am thankful for each reader for reading. 
> 
> If this fic sounded rushed, it might be due to the fact that I am chasing the dateline. 
> 
> All in all, hope you enjoy this fic. :)

The wind is pleasant; almost balmy but not yet. Almost summer but not yet. Summer will be here, and the break will start, the long-awaited break will start and that put Yoo Kihyun in a good mood. Maybe he will go on a trip, alone. A healing time for himself. Walking into the building, the cold air from the air-conditioner brings a different kind of comfort to him. He smiles, feeling upbeat knowing that this is the start of the last week for this semester. Soon after, the exam that he is fully prepared for and then, summer. His favourite season, favourite break. The hall echoes with laughter, familiar to Kihyun and he slows down. Hoping to get a glance at his crush, maybe just once for today. He is keeping it that way, so he can keep his feelings on check. Just once a day, so he doesn’t suffer too much.

Then he sees them, the flashy and popular group of the Business Department. What he still cannot see is his crush. Well, the said man is rather a quiet person. He is a part of the group, but he is always trailing behind, smiling happily rather than laughing loudly. His presence is quiet yet sure, his personality is warm yet discreet. Yoo Kihyun is a sucker for quiet man, especially those who had crescent-shaped eyes when they smile. He trails slowly, hoping to catch a glance of his crush but he sees nothing. He walks up the stairs and finally sees him. White Tshirt that accentuate his amazing body, washed down blue jeans that shows off his long leg and that annoying white cap that hides his face from Kihyun's sight. He is staring that he had not notice that the person that lead the group is now looking at him.

"Oh, it's Kihyun!"

It startles him as he looks over to the owner of the voice, so he had missed the way the guy in the white cap had look his way and break into a fond smile.

"Oh yes, Hoseok sunbaenim." He shouts back.  
"You got a minute?"  
"Yeah, sure." He walks down the stairs as he assesses the group. Hoseok is walking at the front while Hyungwon had his arm around Hoseok's neck, almost lazily. There are few familiar faces that he doesn’t know well enough to know their names and at the very back, his crush. His crush, who expertly walks closer to Hoseok, as if he too wants to greet Kihyun. Kihyun walks to Hoseok with a polite smile and bow slightly as a greeting when he is close enough.

 "Yes, sunbaenim?"  
"Come on, call me Hoseok hyung. When you going to drop all this formality?" Hoseok says with a friendly smile. 

Truth is Hoseok is friendly, though a little bit cocky at times.

"Ah, sorry. Yes, hyung?" Kihyun feel the awkwardness in his voice but he ignores it. After all his crush is standing beside Hoseok, hands in his pockets while he lightly taps his foot to the ground. His eyes are on his feet, so Kihyun is still unable to see his face.  
"You know the break is nearing right?" Hoseok said with a glint of amusement in his eyes. At this, the guy next to him stiffened. Hyungwon steps away from Hoseok and rummage his bag, searching for something.  
"Yes, the break is almost here. What about it?" Kihyun tilts his head.  
“The thing is..." Hoseok trails and looks over to Hyungwon, asking for whatever Hyungwon had reached from his bag.  
"We got an event going on." The guy in the white T-shirt is now talking to him, his crush is talking to him. As in, Son Hyunwoo is talking to him, with a smile. With a pretty smile.  
"Is that so?" Kihyun tries his best not to sound too excited.  
"Let's give him the flyer, Hyunwoo-ah" Hoseok said with a smile, almost like he is mocking the other guy. Hyunwoo hisses and clicks his tongue, a sign of protest.  
"It's the Saturday after exam week. We'll wash car to gather some money for charity. It'll be great if you can support us." Hyunwoo is now blocking Hoseok away from his sight.  
"Sure. I'll let the others know too."  
"Sure. Thanks." Hyunwoo drags Hoseok away from Kihyun as the rest of the group follows.  
"The parking lot by the gym, Saturday, 10AM." Hyungwon shouts to him and waves.

  


Kihyun were in the same group as Hyungwon during his orientation week. Apparently, Hyungwon who is majoring in Business and Finance - double major yup, he is a monster - knew his bestfriend, Lee Minhyuk from a volunteering group that they participate during school days. Minhyuk is attending the same university too, taking  the same major as Kihyun is but being the lazy person he is, Minhyuk skipped orientation week. Which was just fine.  
  
After few weeks, they discovered that the Social Science building is right across the Business building, so they had bumped into each other rather frequently, the three of them. After months, Hyungwon clicks with his sophomores and started hanging out with them. That is when Kihyun knew Hyunwoo. It was nothing special, really. It is just the way Hyunwoo carry himself that swoons Kihyun. The calmness is attractive. As time passes, they just acquainted one another. Friendly enough for short conversation before class, waving across the hallway and even buying coffee for one another.

And maybe, secret messages to one another.

Maybe not a secret because Minhyuk had took it upon himself to reveal the fact to Hyungwon and Hyungwon had been more than happy to reveal the same fact to his favourite hyung, Hoseok. Which was not useful as the latter is Hyunwoo’s bestfriend and he knew. So, that’s that. They text one another, frequent enough for them to share silent smiles but not enough for them to go on dates, yet.  But the text messages are frequent, almost each night and very rarely it will lead to a phone call. It is a surreal feeling, to laugh and fall asleep as you talk to someone on the phone but as daylight arrives, the awkwardness returns.  
  
It feels like there is a wall they can’t breakthrough. Maybe, with time they will. 

  
.

   
"Okay, this is weird." Minhyuk says as he meets Kihyun in front of his car. Kihyun nods. Minhyuk drives his car while Kihyun drives his. They are just trying to help the whole department collect as many as possible for the charity. However, whatever they are seeing at the moment doesn’t look normal. A flyer caught their eyes, so Kihyun grabs it and stares at it; mouth agape.  
  
"Car Wash; Crossdress Festival?" Minhyuk reads, still not believing. “You know anything about this?”  
“No. They said they’ll wash some cars to collect money for charity. They certainly said nothing about crossdressing.” Kihyun’s eyes are still on the flyer.  
  
The picture in the flyer shows a close-up photo. A view from the shoulder as the model sits in a black dress, legs crossed. No face, no nothing but that body is too familiar for Kihyun to miss. It was Hyunwoo, in the picture. It was Hyunwoo wearing a long black dress and a long hair wig sitting on a stool while crossing his legs. The shot was a closeup, though blurry. As if it was a sight if you were to stand behind the model. Kihyun is uncomfortable.

 "You guys are here." Kihyun looks up and is horrified by the sight. Hyungwon is too beautiful, it gives him goosebumps. Hyungwon waves them over so the two walks closer, with caution.  
"Oh, come on." Hyungwon whines. "It is still me, we just cross-dress for fun, okay?"  
  
Hyungwon is wearing a loose, off shoulder white blouse that is messily tucked in his blue skinny jeans. He wears a long, straight black hair that falls loosely around his face. His face, yes that pretty face. He wears makeup, a natural look but it is still there. That subtle blush and glittery pink shadow. He is stunning.

"You actually look beautiful, I'm weirded out." Minhyuk blurts out. Hyungwon laughs and the pure image disappear.  
"He still sounds like himself though." Kihyun adds.  
"Well, we cross-dress. We don't act around here."

"Kihyun! Minhyuk!"  
  
The three turns, greeted by a sight that make Kihyun and Minhyuk gasp. Hoseok is wearing a loose black crop top that reveals his abs. The long sleeves press closely to his biceps, accentuating the taut of his muscles. He also wears a short pants, black, that matches his crop top. The thickness of his thighs is evident and Kihyun gulps. Why is he getting hotter? Then he notices the most dangerous part, Hoseok is wearing a boot, a lace- up ankle bootie. Black, leather bootie that makes him look like a bad girl. He too is wearing a wig, but the hair is shorter than Hyungwon, shoulder length. If Hyungwon's wig is a black in colour,  Hoseok's wig is a light brown one. He too is pretty, a sweet kind of pretty. The makeup suits him well too. This is so wrong but why does they make it look right? 

Kihyun gulps as Hoseok walks to them. In his bootie, Hoseok stands taller than usual.  
  
"You bring your car?" Hoseok asks.  
"Uh... we... yeah… yes yes. I bring mine and Minhyuk brings his." Kihyun can’t help but stutters.  
"Great, we'll wash your car once we finished with these." Hoseok smile sweetly, knowing exactly the effect he has on the two guys, well actually the effect that he has on everybody.  

Kihyun drags Minhyuk away and they both stand awkwardly while observing the guys washing cars; dressed like girls. Nothing changes; not their walk, not their action and not their attitude. They squat down and kneel by the floor when they scrub the tires. They reach over the car, ignoring how the clothes are exposing their skin. Wonho is vacuuming a car, bending over while flipping the carpet as he ignore the fact that his short pants left nothing for imagination. Really, it leaves nothing for imagination.  
The other guys are the same, some are wearing loose blouse that are too loose and it slides down their shoulders, revealing their toned chest. Hyungwon working too hard, now his blouse is no longer tucked in his jeans, making it obvious that he is wearing a black brief. Is this really happening?  
  
Suddenly, whistles are heard. The boys cheer and Kihyun follows their line of sight and instantly, he gulps. Stunned, amazed and maybe, he likes it? 

Hyunwoo is covering his face with his long dark hair. He is wearing a dress, a black dress that sparkles. A nude colour heels peeks from the slit of the dress which is starts from his left knee to the end of the dress. Kihyun breath hitches at the sight of it. Looking up, he now notices the necklace and the small flower pin on Hyunwoo’s hair. Whooping and whistles continues until Hyunwoo glares at them, a warning for them to stop. He tucks the hair behind his ear and stand straighter revealing his face. He too is looking pretty with a subtle makeup on. Kihyun gulps. He is really pretty. Like Hoseok, the long sleeves are hugging his biceps deliciously.

"Glad to see you finally here, my lady. Now off to work!" Hoseok shout, eyes gleaming with humour.  
Hyunwoo turns and sees Kihyun. His gaze drops, making him lower his face and that cause the wig to sway lightly covering his face and that send Kihyun's heart into crazy mode. How in the world, this silent confident man has turn into a shy, sexy girl? Kihyun visibly gulps and Minhyuk kicks his shins. 

"Stop staring, you fool. You embarassing him" Minhyuk mutters under his breath before he walks towards Hyunwoo.  
  
Kihyun does not have the courage to follow Minhyuk because he can already feel his face heating up. Does he like this? Surely, he likes Hyunwoo but does he like this? Hyunwoo crossdressing? Does he like Hyunwoo crossdressing or does he like people crossdressing in general? Is this a kink? His mind wanders but he had not missed the conversation going on between the two guys. Apparently, Hyunwoo lost a bet so he had to wear the dress. It is a punishment, which involves him being their model in the flyer and mascot as he is responsible to walk around and attract more customer.  
 Hyunwoo is walking around campus in that?  
Kihyun walks closer as he tries to control his emotion. He needs to greet the older guy, or else he would be seen as rude.  
  
“Hi, hyung.”  
“Err, hi…” Hyunwoo is not looking at him, feeling embarrassed.    
Like a saviour, Hoseok’s voice break the awkwardness. “My lady, would you please get to work?”  
“Fine, fine!” Hyunwoo grumbles as he picks up the box of flyer at the entrance.  
“That’s not a pretty sight, don’t you think Hyung?” Hyunwon says as his eyes gleams in humour. They will make the best out of this moment.  
“Hyunwoo, you fool. I know you are strong, but would you take the trolley with you? Push the box in the trolley, you supposed to be a poised, fine lady, remember?”  
“Still, it is not a pretty sight.” Minhyuk chimes in, expertly picking up on the plan plotted by the two guys.  
“Yes, someone should be a gentleman, serving my lady like she deserves.” Hoseok says, as he walks closer to Hyunwoo. “Right, Hyunwoo?”  
“Cut the crap, what else do you want me to do?” Hyunwoo is suspicious but he is not quick-witted like Minhyuk so he has not been able to crack all the weird behaviours.  
Kihyun however, get a sense that the group is plotting something against him. Just then, Mihyuk pushes him towards Hyunwoo causing the two of them to collide. “I offer my companion to accompany your lady, how does that sound Ms Hoseok?” Mirth evident in his voice.  
“Very well, young man. Now,” Hoseok takes the box and drop it on a trolley and shove it to Kihyun's hand as he slowly pushes the two forward “…off you go. Wander around, explore and bring back my treasure.”  
“Or in simpler words, make sure you find us as many customers as possible.” Hyungwon adds.  
The two walks away from the parking lots, baffled yet quiet.  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
It is hot, and it is harsher on Hyunwoo considering the wig and the suffocating dress. They two had walked by the streets in the university, passing the flyers to anyone that look keen enough. Noticing the sweat on the older guy, Kihyun feel bad.  
  
“Should we stop by the coffee shop? Drink some coffee and cool down?”  
“Are you suggesting we skip our work?” Hyunwoo teases.  
“Ah! Of course, no, I mean… No hyung…” Kihyun panics and Hyunwoo smiles.    
  
He feels good, spending time with Kihyun but he can’t shake the awkwardness that exist between them. It is far more suffocating than the dress he is wearing.    
  
“I’m just joking, we can go have some coffee sure, but I think considering…” Hyunwoo peeks down his dress and let out a nervous chuckle, “… current situation, maybe it is best if we buy coffee and drink it somewhere else? Somewhere secluded?”  
Kihyun smiles, “Why? You look pretty, it’ll be fine.” The two pauses, realising the words that Kihyun just said.  
“I look, what?” Hyunwoo’s ear turns redder and Kihyun’s face turn a deeper shade of red.  
“Pretty.” Kihyun’s voice is hushed.  
“I thought I look like a clown, muscle and all... in this tight dress.” Hyunwoo speaks but he can’t maintain eye contact.  
“Err, I’ll get us some coffee. Iced coffee sounds good?” Kihyun avoids.  
“Iced Americano, please.” Hyunwoo complies.  
“Got it. Just wait for me here for a while.”

 

.

  
He got back to the previous spot and found it empty. As he is about to look around, his phone rings. It is Hyunwoo.  
  
“Hyung, where are you?” Kihyun turns, trying to spot the older from where he is standing.  
“Somewhere in the campus, it would be interesting to know if you are able to find me.”  
“Is this some sort of hide and seek?” They are better like this, talking on the phone rather than talking face to face.  
Amused, Hyunwoo let out a deep chuckle. “It can be, you know.”  
Kihyun smile as he remembers past conversations that he had with the older guy. Maybe, just maybe, he can find his crush; his favourite hyung. He glanced to his watch.  
“Hyung, what time will the Carwash event ends?” he then realised their trolley is gone too.  
“3pm.”  
“Ah, it’ll end soon. Hyung, do you take the trolley with you?”  
“Hoseok sends one of the guys just now to take the trolley. He said he is packing up.”  
“Oh, that means it really is ending. Don’t you think we should head back now?”  
“Good trick Kihyun but I am not falling for that. Find me, then we can go back.”  
“It sounded like a challenge.” Kihyun’s is being playful now. He can be confident but only when he can’t see the other guy. Or else he would be too shy to even talk.  
“it can be anything you want it to be.” Hyunwoo’s voice drops.  
“Stop flirting, it’s not helping that you are wearing a very nice-looking dress.”  
Hyunwoo let out a big laugh, wiping away the innocent looking girl that Kihyun picture in his head.  
  
“Hey, I am sorry that we can never be this carefree when we are face to face. I’m too awkward for that.”  
“And, I am too shy for that.”  
  
A silent understanding cross between them two. Deep down, they both want to be closer to one another.  
  
“How was your exam?” Hyunwoo asks as Kihyun walks slowly to his intended destination, he is almost sure he would find Hyunwoo there.  
“It was great, actually. I was able to answer most of the questions, I feel confident. Err, I hope it is not some empty expectation when in reality … I failed.”  
“Pretty sure you won’t failed, always the diligent Yoo Kihyun.”  
“You don’t know that, whether I am diligent or not.” Kihyun steps are faster now as he can hear the subtle sound of water splashing on Hyunwoo’s line.  
“Actually, everyone knows.”  
“That’s not fair, you guys talked about me and my habits?” Kihyun fakes the offensive tone.  
“As if you don’t try to milk every details about me fromh Hyungwon.” Humour is floating on Hyunwoo’s words.  
“I did not. Whatever! Anyway, how about your exam, all good?” Kihyun can feel his face getting hotter.  
“Yup.”  
“The man of little words.”  
“What do you want me to say? It was fine.”  
  
As Kihyun approaches the university lake, he sees the tall and broad figure lying on the grass as he supports the phone with his right shoulder. The wig is laid neatly by him, with a bundle of used wet wipes messily placed near it. The heels are on the other side of the guy, abandoned together with all of the accessories. He watched as the guy runs his hand over and over his fluffy hair, all messy after being tucked in the wig for hours. He watches carefully, with a smile on as he tries to keep the conversation going. They talk about the classes and how Hyunwoo thinks Hoseok is stupid for choosing Criminology class as an elective so that he can be in a same class as Hyungwon. While talking, Hyunwoo lifts his leg up exposing his thigh through the slit of the dress. Kihyun cannot wait too long, the ice of their drinks had melted, staining his pants as he place the drink on his laps as he sits on a bench.   
“You know, summer is here.” Hyunwoo is fidgeting so Kihyun decided to wait, maybe just for a few seconds.  
“Yup.”  
“You think it is a good time to practise?” Hyunwoo places his left arm on his forehead, covering his face. Is he being shy all of a sudden?  
“Practise what?” Kihyun asks, eyes still on Hyunwoo as he stands.  
“Talking face to face.” Hyunwoo’s answer send butterfly to his stomach and he breaks into a big smile. He walks towards Hyunwoo with careful step, hoping the other guy would never notice. Hyunwoo sits up and the wind greets him softly, causing the grass that are sticking to his back floats away. His silhouette looks attractive, against the sun and the bright sparkle of the lake. Kihyun wish he had his camera with him. Son Hyunwoo is just breathtaking.  
  
“Is that…”  
“My attempt to ask you out? Yes.”  
  
He creeps behind Hyunwoo and lower the drinks to the side of Hyunwoo’s face. “It’s not fair, you know.”  
  
Hyunwoo turns, shocked. Both by the coldness of the drinks and by the fact that Kihyun is able to find him. “You found me.”  
“I said it is not fair.”  
“What is?” Cocked eyebrows, Hyunwoo tilts his head.  
“That you are so pretty in a wig with make up on and so handsome when you take them all off.” Kihyun beams, eyes crescent-shaped and for the first time the awkwardness and the shyness is bearable. “Also, my answer is yes. This summer should be our practise session. Let’s hang out together!”  
  
Kihyun sits and hands Hyunwoo his drink. They sit side by side, silently thanking their friends for making them spend time together. They are grateful but not grateful enough to pick up the calls despite the annoying rings. They both put their phones on silent mode and continue to enjoy their drinks. For now, they want to practise being together, just the two of them.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it? 
> 
> I need to say that I have no experience and have no intention to write smut,fully knowing my incapability. 'Crossdressing' prompt is frightening to me as I noticed that most crossdressing fic are smuts. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this fic instead and hopefully you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I would be grateful if you leave me comments as it can help me improve my writing. 
> 
> Question of the day: If you are a Monbebe, who is your bias and what about him is your favourite? If you are not a Monbebe, just someone that is interested in Monsta X in general, what do you think is their best strength? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my fic :)


End file.
